


Кхм...

by KateMintTea



Series: Этот неловкий момент. [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alfred the Best, Bruce make stupid things, Female Jason Todd, Gen, girl Jason Todd
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMintTea/pseuds/KateMintTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этот неловкий момент, когда Величайший детектив современности ошибается. Чтобы он делал без своего дворецкого?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кхм...

***

  
За спиной раздалось недовольное «Кхм…». И это было плохо, это было очень, очень плохо. Потому что это значило, что Альфред Пенниуорт чем-то недоволен. И недоволен настолько, что был готов высказать свое отношение. Даже не прикрываясь своим знаменитым сарказмом.  
«Да, Альфред, ты что-то хотел?» – Брюс Уэйн честно старался быть невозмутимым, но в жизни иногда наступали такие моменты, когда костюм Бэтмена не спасал. И кажется наступил один из них.  
«Мастер Брюс, скажите мне пожалуйста, вы проверили ВСЮ информацию на юного мастера Джейсона?» – дворецкий посмотрел на него так, как будто Брюсу снова семь лет и он не может решить элементарную задачку.  
«Что-то не так? Он что-то натворил?» Он ведь только двадцать минут назад отправил мальчика с Альфредом, чтобы тот его отмыл, переодел и накормил. И вот, не прошло еще и часа, а тот уже успел отличится, а отвечать Брюсу.  
«Знаете, мастер Брюс, даже во времена моей бурной молодости, и поверьте мне она была бурной, я не позволял себе заходить в ванную, когда там мылась девушка.»  
«Эм…что?» – мозг Величайшего Детектива Современности пытался обработать только что полученную информацию. – «Бурной молодости? Девушки? А откуда взялась девушка?»  
«Мастер Брюс, не могли бы вы вывести информацию о чете Тоддов на экран?»  
Досье появилось на экране почти сразу же: Кэтрин Тодд 32 года, Уиллис Тодд 36 лет и Джейн Тодд 12 лет. Минуточку, что? Брюс ткнул по ярлыку с именем ребенка. Джейн Тодд, 12 лет, пол женский.  
К досье была прикреплена фотография, которую он тут же загрузил. С фотографии на него глядели Кэтрин Тодд и ее дочь. Рядом с Кэтрин стояла маленькая девочка лет семи-восьми. Девочка была одета в простое голубое платье. Было видно, что платье старое, но оно было тщательно выстирано и выглажено. Бледное детское личико обрамляли черные волосы, собранные в два аккуратных хвостика. Кэтрин Тодд любила своего ребенка, и как могла, старалась сделать его детство счастливым. Она старалась, пока наркотики не довели ее до того состояния, когда ее ребенок стал о ней заботиться, а потом наркотики убили ее.  
Но самым главным на фотографии были глаза. Те же глаза, что смотрели на него с лица беспризорника, которого он поймал за снятием покрышек с Бэтмобиля. Только в этих глазах не было той настороженности и злости, что были в глазах двенадцатилетнего ребенка. Они не смотрели на мир, как животное, которое загнали в угол, и которое готово напасть в ответ. В этих глазах было счастье. Счастье ребенка, которого любят и он любит в ответ. Да, возможно Кэтрин Тодд с дочерью жили бедно, в плохом районе, но они были счастливы…хоть и недолго.  
Бэтмен был готов аплодировать стоя Джейсону, то есть Джейн, она сумела провести его. Хотя, конечно, можно было попробовать оправдать себя тем, что в этом возрасте, трудно отличить девочку от мальчика…особенно, если она одета в мальчишескую одежду. Но лучше, если это история останется между ними тремя, не дай бог о ней кто-нибудь узнает, в особенности, кто-то из Лиги. Засмеют! Единственной, кто останется довольной, будет Диана, и довольна она будет не им, а Джейн.  
«Альфред, скажи, я идиот?» – Темный рыцарь снял с лица маску и устало протер глаза.  
«Конечно нет, мастер Брюс.» – дворецкий улыбнулся ему. – «Это был просто неловкий момент. Но, учитывая характер юной леди, думаю, что в ближайшее время мы еще переживем множество незабываемых моментов.»  
Брюс Уэйн не смог сдержать стона. Он то думал, что после того, как он вырастил Дика, жизнь его подготовила ко всему. Хотя это не совсем правда. Первая вариация костюма Найтвинга до сих пор вызывает у него нервный тик. Но он немного отвлекся. Ну что ж, во всяком случае, в ближайшее время ему не будет скучно… 


End file.
